barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy (Nutcracker)
Fairies are magical creatures native of Parthenia. They are seen in Barbie in the Nutcracker ''and are voiced by Shona Galbraith. Story There are Snow fairies and Flower fairies who live in Parthenia. Two notable fairies are the young Flower fairy and the young Snow fairy, but all of the fairies from Parthenia assist Clara on her expedition. It is unknown if Snow fairies or Flower fairies have a ruler. The first snow fairy seen is the youngest one. She appears in the opening credits of the movie with the young flower fairy. When Clara and Nutcracker arrive in the Ice Cave, the young snow faerie arrives too, after a short gust of wind. The young fairy says something to Clara but it is incomprehensible. She then flies around Clara but bumps into Nutcracker, hurting her wing. He catches her and, after she squeaks a complaint at him, Nutcracker tells her she should have been more careful. Nutcracker gives her to Clara and Clara straightens out the young fairy's swing. The fairy flies away and brings back more snow fairies. They dance and open a entrance to the rest of Parthenia. The snow fairies later freeze the Sea of Storms for Clara and her friends to cross, and the small faerie gives the Peppermint Girl a snowball to hit the Mouse King with. The Flower fairies have been trapped in a well in the Lush Valley by the Mouse King's army. Nutcracker frees them and they all dance. They help Nutcracker and Clara to find supplies for their expedition to find the Sugar Plum Princess by making apples grow on trees. The rock giant comes to destroy Nutcracker, so the flower fairies fly away. The Snow fairies help Clara and her friends to escape from the rock giant. They freeze the Sea of Storms so that Clara and her friends can cross it in the candy sleigh with Marzipan. At the Sugar Plum Princess' island, Clara gets stuck there. The young flower fairy comes to see Clara and shows her a swing seat made by her fellow older fairies. Clara sits on it because she trusts them and they fly to the Palace of Sweets, but they are not done helping yet; the fairies rush to the Treetop Village, and the fairies talks to them and tells them to stand up to the Mouse King. When Clara saves Parthenia, the fflower fairies celebrate with everyone and give Clara a bouquet after she dances with Eric. The Mouse King forces her to go back to her world by opening a magic locket given to her before she came to Parthenia. The young Snow fairy gives the Peppermint Girl a snowball to throw at the mouse. Physical Appearance Snow fairies have blue skin, dark blue hair and eyes. They have skirts made out of snowflakes, with wings on their back. The young Snow fairy has fair skin, long blonde hair in a bun, and blue eyes. She wears a blue ballet dress and a crown and has delicate wings on her back. She is portrayed by Kelly. Flower fairies have regular skin, multi-colored hair and dresses resembling flowers of all colors and wings on their back. The young Flower fairy has pale skin and short dark brown hair. She wears an alice band with purple flowers on it, and wears a green ballet dress with a skirt of pink petals. She has blue eyes and small wings. Powers and Abilities They can't speak human language, however, some humans are able to understand them. Creations The' 'Flower fairies' Swing This seat appeared in ''Barbie in the Nutcracker. After Captain Candy, Major Mint and Nutcracker were kidnapped by the Mouse King's bats, Clara was left alone on Sugar Plum Island. Clara wanted to help her friends, so, luckily, the flower fairies found her. They came carrying a swing seat made of vines, leaves and flowers, which Clara was unsure about sitting on, but she trusted the fairies. The older fairies held the swing, while the youngest fairy floated alongside Clara as a purple light. They all flew until they parted ways at the Palace of Sweets, where Clara thanked the fairies. Later, fairies flew to the village and it is unknown what happened to the swing. Gallery Barbie in the Nutcracker Official Stills Clara Young Snow Faerie 2.png|The Sugar Plum Princess holding the young Snow Fairy. Barbie in the Nutcracker Official Still Ice Cave Clara Eric Snow Faeries.png|Clara and Nutcracker watch the Snow fairies' dance. The-snow-faeries.jpg Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker_Official_Stills_Snow_Faeries.png|Snow fairies dancing together. barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-2168.jpg barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-2187.jpg barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-2294.jpg barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg Snowfaeriecharacter.PNG barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-28.jpg Barbie-The-Nutcracker-barbie-movies-1807555-624-352.jpg Young_Flower_Faerie.png|The young Flower fairy. Barbie-The-Nutcracker-barbie-movies-1807524-624-352.jpg Barbie-and-Nutcracker-barbie-movies-26255886-720-400.jpg|Flower fairies and Clara with a flowery fairy swing. faeries1.jpg Faeries2.jpg Barbie-The-Nutcracker-barbie-movies-1811072-624-352.jpg Nutcracker (17).jpg Barbie-The-Nutcracker-barbie-movies-1811024-624-352.jpg 41nNhqaGBbL.jpg|The young Flower fairy's doll. 41rwBCEYzML.jpg|The young Snow fairy's doll. Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker Characters Category:Fairies Category:Groups Category:Magical Creatures Category:Russian characters Category:Females